Various types of ground stabilizing systems are known in the art. One such ground stabilizing system is the Dupont™ Plantex® Groundgrid® which is formed of a plastic, expandable honeycomb grid structure. The expanded honeycomb grid is positioned on a ground surface and gravel placed in the cells of the grid. However, these types of stabilization systems can be improved by making the grid itself more structurally stable. This is particularly the case if the grid is going to be used in combination with curable load bearing materials such as concrete.